Doug (Zootopia)
Doug is the secondary antagonist in the 2016 Disney animated feature film Zootopia. He is a chemist and sniper who works for Bellwether. Role in the film When Judy and Nick realize that toxic flowers called night howlers are the cause of multiple predatory animals going savage, they consult Duke Weaselton, who stole a bunch of night howler buds from a store on Judy's second day at work. When he refuses to cooperate, they take him to Tundratown's most feared crime boss, Mr. Big, to interrogate him. Over the fear of getting iced, he tells Judy and Nick that he wanted to give the night howlers to a ram named Doug in exchange for something he can't refuse - money. He tells the duo about his whereabouts, and also warns them that Doug is the complete opposite of friendly: he's unfriendly. Judy and Nick find Doug's secret base: an abandoned subway car. They enter the car, and notice night howlers being harvested. As they investigate, Doug enters. Wearing protective clothing, Doug takes a pot of night howlers, and dumps it into a vat. After a turn of the dial, the liquefied night howlers is piped to the other side of the car, where it gets sent through a chemistry set. With a few tweaks and modifications, the now enhanced night howler toxin is placed into a small blueberry-shaped dart, and loaded into a sniper gun. Once he's done, he gets a phone call. The caller tells Doug of his next target: a cheetah in Sahara Square. During the conversation, Doug assures the mysterious caller that he can hit the cheetah by revealing that he "hit a tiny little otter through the open window of a moving car". This makes Judy realize that the reason why Mr. Otterton, Mr. Manchas and all the other predators went savage is because Doug had secretly shot them with the toxin, completely unnoticed. When Doug walks to the door of the subway car to let in his two henchmen, Woolter and Jesse, Judy shoves Doug out of the car, and successfully operates the subway car so that she and Nick can get this evidence to the ZPD. As Doug recovers from the hit, his companions realize that the car is moving, so they begin to chase after it. The two rams attack the car, hoping to get rid of Judy and Nick. After a brief scuffle, one of the rams gets knocked off, and the other one is knocked out of the car to hit a lever to change the train track to avoid impact with an oncoming train. When Judy and Nick attempt to head to the ZPD to present the evidence (a case containing the dart gun and night howler toxin), Bellwether and three more rams approach them, politely asking them for the evidence. When they realize that Bellwether is behind all of this, Bellwether orders the rams to go after them, where they successfully trap the duo in a display. During a false attack, an overconfident Bellwether confesses to committing the crime, which has been recorded on Judy's carrot pen. With that evidence, the ZPD arrive and arrest Bellwether, along with Doug and the other rams. Trivia *Doug's laboratory setup and use of safety equipment when preparing the night howler serum (a gas mask and yellow hazard jacket), as well as a line referring to two colleagues named Woolter and Jesse, are references to the crime drama series . *In Bellwether's office, there was a post-it sticky note on her desk with his name and phone number on it that foreshadows her connection with the night howlers. **On the sticky note, his phone number is 805-555-0127. *In The Art of Zootopia, his original name was "Wooly" before being altered. He also originally carried a Spiked Ball-and-Chain weapon around with him. *Doug appears twice earlier in the film, first when he almost runs Nick over with his truck and says "Watch where you're going, fox!" ; the second is at the press conference where he asks Judy "So, predators are the only ones going savage?" Based on this, he likely went to the event pretending to be a reporter, and was prepared to ask that question to spur Judy on. Gallery Zootopia (film) 25.png Zootopia-Breaking-Bad-Easter-Egg.jpg|Doug preparing the Night Howler serum. References Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Sheep Category:Zootopia characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Disney Crossy Road characters